Reprise
by Tessie390
Summary: (alt title: Double Negative, Part II) Weirdness continues in Whitechapel as a familiar face seeks to overthrow the town, but he wants to terrorize 'friends' closer to home first. Benny (& Evil Benny)/Ethan & possibly Rory/Sarah. CH. 2 UP!
1. Negative Flush

**REPRISE**

* * *

><p>The title of this story, "Reprise," (alt. title: "Double Negative, Part II") is simply defined as 'repeat' or a repetition of something. And the title of this story along with the summary, is very telling about what (or who I should say) this story is going to be about. The pairings are mainly EthanBenny/Evil Benny (of course), and I'm gonna hint at Rory/Sarah, or Rorah, as I believe the pairing's portmanteau is.

Better put in this disclaimer: **this story ****_will_****_most likely_**** contain some very intense and gory moments; please read at your discretion.**

I don't want to write another "Tethered," but this story might come pretty darn close to it at times. But I promise, this story will knock socks off. I've been wanting to write a _real _Evil Benny story, I want it to be a quick one though and not a drag out, 30 chapter story. I also want to be one of the few authors on here who has written/completed their Evil Benny story (fingers crossed on this one).

This story takes place three years after the episode "Double Negative", and notice in the show, Benny simply flushed his photo/negative down a toilet, versus destroying it like Ethan did the others in the dark room. Here comes the theory: Benny simply flushed it. It didn't get destroyed (or at least we didn't see it get destroyed on screen). However, flushing the negative, it _could _have gotten destroyed by the strong water pressure in the toilet and being washed down the town's sewer system, or, it could have landed safely somewhere underground. Again, **we didn't ****_see_**** it get destroyed**.

But enough talk, time for the story you've all came to read. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <em>Negative Flush<em>

**2011**

Three years ago, to the date, ninth grade Benny Weir had just finished fighting with his evil form in the boy's restroom at Whitechapel High. An evil form that _he _thoughtlessly created by taking a picture of his backside, using an antique camera that belonged to his grandma, the camera instantaneously creating an evil doppelganger of the person in the picture.

How it all got started, Benny remembered selling the camera to one of the other students, Hannah Price, at a yard sale. That was his first mistake, Hannah took a picture of herself first and her evil double then took control of the camera, wanted to do away with her 'goody two-shoes' self, later teamed up with Benny's evil form, and took pictures of the entire student body so evil doubles of her friends and classmates would rule the school, and then the town, and so on and so forth.

Ethan and the gang managed to stop them all just in time, and they got them all, or so they thought.

In Downtown Whitechapel, underground in the sewage system, there were brown strips of paper and a small piece of paper sitting on concrete ground, soaking wet. It was soaked, but intact. Other than the dirty and filthy rushing water underground, the water at first was sparkling, as if it were a magic stream, until it then turned to a dark brown color.

Then a hand came up out of the water and grabbed onto the edge of the ground. A person wearing a black leather jacket pulled himself out of the polluted water, coughing and spitting out what was raw sewage. He then flopped down on the ground, lying on his back, next to the soggy paper. He reached over and picked it up, looking at it. He shook it lightly, water droplets flinging off of the edges.

A huge grin grew on the young man, although he was smiling, it was more the evil thoughts he was thinking that caused his smile. "You pathetic fools," the voice whispered, "You _stupid_, pathetic fools. Especially _this_ one." He said looking at the paper, it was the picture Benny took of himself with the camera, he added "I _cannot _believe that _I'm_ the evil double of _him_."

The evil Benny then stood up and looked down at himself and sniffed, making a gag sound. "And I can't believe they stopped me by flushing this picture and the negatives down the _toilet_." He reached down and picked up the negatives too. He opened his jacket and placed them in the inside pocket, "Note to self, later store these in a safe place." He said to himself softly. He looked around and saw rats and roaches, among other insects and pests, running across the sewer system tunnel. He was scanning around for pegs he saw on the edge of a wall.

The Benny double grabbed onto them and climbed up them, pushing a steel grate up and peaking out, he saw that he was in the middle of downtown. It was dark. He deduced at had to be a late hour, the street lights were on but businesses were closed and there was no one on the streets. He then pulled himself out of the sewers and carefully put the grate back on. "I should go home and mess with myself and the old broad, it'd be quite a shock if they knew I still existed. Knowing my goodie form, I bet he took all the glory for defeating me... wimp. _Anybody_ can flush paper down the toilet!" Evil Benny wryly chuckled then, "A shame really, too bad I couldn't have shown him what he can _really _do."

A thought then popped into the evil Benny's head, a thought that what could possibly happen if he goes and confronts his double so quickly, "No, they've defeated the negatives, but I'm willing to bet they're on their P's and Q's; this could end bad for me if I go off half-cocked, I've got to wait. Wait until the timings just right. And I'll show him, all of them, this whole pathetic little town, what _I_ can _really _do."

A huge grin grew on his face again as he walked down the streets of Whitechapel, thinking of all the destruction he was soon to cause; considering renaming Whitechapel to 'Weirtown,' when he overthrew it.

**End of chapter 1. The prologue. Evil Benny is BACK! What does everyone think, did I start this off good. I seriously hope I can write this one, I've got numerous ideas for it. But like I said, I don't want to write a huge 20-30 chapter story like I have with 'Clueless' and 'Tethered' (which are being updated and 'Clueless' is close to being complete after almost 3 years.)**

**Please, you ****_MUST_**** leave reviews if you want me to start/continue with this story (which I really want to). **


	2. Elements Exposed

**REPRISE**

Chapter 2: _Elements Exposed_

**2014; Toronto**

At was a cold night in mid-town Toronto. People were walking down the streets bundled up in their heavy jackets and coats, some wearing earmuffs and scarves.

But on the edge of one of the streets was a bar that was open, it had cars and motorcycles parked by the curb. It was busy and crowded in there, loud rock music playing. People were sitting at tables and at the bar drinking and appearing to have a good time. Some even were rocking out to the music that was playing on the radio.

Outside, a young man in a black leather jacket, a black and grey stripped shirt was walking up to the bar; he was admiring the vehicles outside. A mischievous smile was on the face of the young man when he saw one he really admired - one of the motorcycles.

One of the bartenders walked up to a man that was sitting at the bar with his girlfriend, a drink in his hand. "Excuse me Jake, but there's some kid out there in the lot, messing with your Harley."

"The hell he is." The patron stated angrily, standing up, he appeared to be about six foot-five inches, close to thirty-five years old. He kissed his girlfriend, "I'll be right back babe, I need to scare this kid off."

The blonde woman smiled and replied, flirtatiously, "Well hurry back."

The man nodded and rushed outside to see some kid, attempting to hotwire his bike. "Hey you stupid kid, get the hell away from my cycle!"

The young man fiddling with the motorcycle grinned and stood up, "So this is _your _bike? So you can hand me over the keys then."

"In your f-in' dreams. Get the hell out of here kid, before I do something we both regret." The man threatened lowly. The kid in the leather jacket simply chuckled before using his foot to knock the bike over. This enraged Jake, "YOU ARE _DEAD_ KID!" He charged at the boy before he then saw a flash of red and purple which froze him right in his tracks. Jake tried to talk and found he couldn't, but he looked at the boy fiddling around in his coat pockets. He pulled the keys out and tauntingly waved them in Jake's face also going in his pocket and taking his wallet to look at the driver's license. He pocketed the wallet into his own jacket pocket.

The boy said, "You should have just given me the keys, _Jake Walker_. I wouldn't have had to do this otherwise." He then waved a hand that instantly replaced Jake with a squirrel. He picked up the squirrel that was Jake, brought it to his face and said to him, "When Benjamin Weir wants something; he gets it, one way… or _the other_." He said to the squirrel, "Now, goodbye." Benny took it and launched it in the air towards the main highway. He landed safely in the highway until a car coming at fifty-five miles-per-hour, Jake tried to run, but was too late. The car had run over him and took his now dead body with him.

Evil Benny then picked the motorcycle up off of the ground, surprised nothing broke when he kicked it over. He was smiling like a kid at Christmas, he hopped on the bike. "I always wanted to ride one of these." He said mesmerized, "Guess I could have just zapped up a motorcycle. But getting one this way was waymore _fun_!"

Benny's double put the helmet on that was dangling off on the side. He then put the key in the ignition and turned it, starting the motor. He had the hugest grin on his face. He sat there a moment simply revving the engine. Before finally taking off on it, his evil cackling echoing as he drove down the streets.

**Whitechapel**

It was about ten o'clock in Whitechapel, Benny and Ethan were walking out of the local movie theater, excited about the thriller they had just watched inside. Ethan still ecstatic, "Dude that was so freakin' awesome!"

"I know right E?! _Mummifyer III _was better than the first two _combined_!" Benny agreed, unlocking his grandmother's car, getting in and unlocking Ethan's door.

Ethan jumped in the passenger seat, calmed he added, "I also liked what we did when the couple in the movie declared their love for each other."

"So did I." Benny said breathlessly, he and Ethan were inches away from each other's faces as they both locked lips passionately. They then broke their kiss, both smiling at each other as Benny joked, "But we're a much better couple than them right?"

"Oh definitely." Ethan agreed smirking.

Benny started the car and drove off, heading for home.

Ms. Weir was in her pajamas, she was downstairs watching television, waiting for the boys to return from their movie-slash-date night. More specifically she was watching the ten o'clock news.

A male reporter on screen was talking about a weird missing person's case in Toronto, "Earlier tonight, not too long ago a man from Toronto went missing from a bar shortly after a teenager tried to steal his motorcycle. His picture's up on screen as well as one with his motorcycle; his name is Jake Allen Walker, thirty-four out of Toronto. Police need help finding him or his vehicle. The teenager who stole his motorcycle is described as a white male, six feet, black hair. If you see someone fitting that description, Walker, or someone riding a 1993 Harley-Davidson you are urged to call police."

Ms. Weir was shaking her head at the story, "Crying shame today's youth. Glad to know I don't have to worry about my Benny." Just as she had said that, Ethan and Benny came through the door, clamoring about their movie. They walked into the living room, "Hi boys, did you enjoy your date?"

"Grandma!" Benny yelled, embarrassed.

She gave Benny a look, "Well that's what it was wasn't it?"

"Broadcast it all over the city why don't you?" He asked her.

Ethan shook his head, "Benny relax," he said, patting Benny's shoulder, "It's not that serious. We're the only ones here anyway."

They then looked at the TV screen which had a motorcycle on it, Benny excitedly yelled, "Hey a '93 Harley! What's up with that?"

"It was stolen from a man who went missing in Toronto, Benny." His grandmother answered lowly.

Benny's excitement quickly faltered, "Oh. Hope the police find him." Ethan just shook his head, both at the crime and Benny. "Well, we're headed upstairs, Gram." Benny said heading for the stairs.

"Wait a minute young man." She said sternly, holding out her hand, "My car keys." He walked back over to her and handed them to her, "I trust when I look out the window the car will be in one piece on the driveway and not in pieces?" 

"Gram it's fine! There's not a scratch on it!" Benny yelled defensively.

His grandmother gripped the keys, "It had better not be." She threatened.

Benny sighed in defeat, "Ugh, good night grandma." Benny then stomped upstairs.

"Goodnight boys." She said, adding, "Don't stay up too late playing video games… or doing anything else."

Benny said in a warning, yet annoyed, tone, "Grand-ma!"

"I said nothing." She said innocently. "But either way."

Benny shook his head and rolled his eyes at his grandmother's blatant attempts to annoying him by dropping the subtle hints about him and Ethan doing _anything else_. He walked back upstairs to his room, to find Ethan sitting on his bed, a smirk on his face. "Dude, what's so funny?" Benny asked him, closing the door behind him.

"You," Ethan simply answered, "And your grandma." Benny jumped on the bed next to Ethan. "Remember when we told her?" Ethan asked him. Benny nodded in remembrance, "I remember her saying it was about time we became a couple." Ethan laughed, "And you had that same blank stare you have on your face right now."

Benny then shook it off and pulled Ethan close to him, "Oh shut up and kiss me before I change my mind." The two looked into each other's eyes briefly before passionately kissing.

After midnight on the outskirts of Whitechapel, Evil Benny pulled up in the driveway of a very nice house on his new motorcycle. He cut the engine off as he decided that the home would be his new residence, once he took over the town. The home was a nice two-story home, huge yard, and the best part where Evil Benny was concerned, secluded.

The family inside consisted of four people; two parents, and two children, they were all sleeping soundly until they heard a loud thud that instantly woke them from their slumber. The husband and wife raised up in bed sharply after hearing the noise. "What the hell was that?" The husband whispered to his spouse.

She replied nervously, "I have no idea honey, go check it out."

He got out of bed and reach under the bed, getting a lock box. He then reach for a set of keys on their dresser, and unlocked it, opening it to get a hand gun out of it. "Stay here." He whispered to his wife, intent on dealing with whoever had the gall to break into his home. He saw his frightened kids peeking out their room doors; he motioned for them to go back into their room.

The man went downstairs, gripping the gun tightly, finger on the edge of the trigger, ready to fire on the intruder. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw his front door blared open. He reach over and flicked on a light to see someone young, comfortably sitting in a chair in their living room. "I don't if you know it or not kid, but your death warrant has just been signed, unless you leave my house and never come back."

He threatened, walking closer to Evil Benny, who had a devilish grin on his face.

The man shook his head in disgust, "I don't know what it is with you young kids today. You'd rather resort to crime and violence to get what you want instead of going to school or getting a job like everybody else. You'd rather take it from someone else who has worked hard for what they've got instead of earning it yourselves. You're just lazy kid. But you're going to be lazy at someone else's home. Now get up!"

Evil Benny simply faked a yawn, "Are you done with this _boring_ lecture?" The expression on the man's face changed to one of surprise. "If I had known I'd be scolded about something like that, I'd have gone to someone else's home." The man then walked closer to Evil Benny, gun aimed at him. "You would shoot an unarmed teenager who only broke in your front door and hasn't stolen anything or threatened you bodily harm?" Evil Benny then adding, "Yet."

"You've got 3 seconds to get out of my house." The man said. Benny's doppelganger just sat there and stared, unfazed and not amused in the slightest. He then counted, "One…" Evil Benny still didn't move, "Two…", "Three!"

**POW!**

Then, a shot was fired.

**To be continued...**

**End of chapter 2, and possibly the end of Evil Benny! Nah, not likely, I wouldn't kill one of the lead characters of the story this early in! Or would I? You won't really know unless you leave me some reviews!**

**I'd like to thank all who have reviewed with their kind words and followed/favorite this story thus far as well! Much appreciated! **


	3. New Beginnings

**REPRISE**

Chapter 3: _New Beginnings_

The sound of the gunshot echoed throughout the home. "Daddy!" A little girl's scream could be heard from upstairs. The man who fired the shot looked to see a hole in his couch, but didn't see the teenager that was sitting on it. "What the-?" He was confused.

He then felt someone tapping his shoulder, he looked back to see Evil Benny who whispered, "My turn," before harshly punching the man in the face, causing him to fall to the ground, dropping the gun. Evil Benny saw this and grabbed it, "You don't need this anymore." He tucked behind his back in his pants.

"You little bastard." The man grumbled on the floor.

Evil Benny wryly chuckled before harshly kicking the man while he was still on the ground. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now call your family down here."

"What-" He was about to ask before groaning, "What if I refuse?"

Evil Benny responded, "Simple. I go upstairs and use _my_ new _gun_. I don't want to. Looking at this picture here," He said grabbing up a family photo off the nearby coffee table, "They seem nice. Surely you don't want them to _die_ because you're trying to act like a hero by being an idiot?"

The man pondered how legitimate Evil Benny's threats could possibly be. When he thought about it, a kid that was likely twenty years younger than him, looking no older than twenty himself; just managed not to get shot and to get him on the ground with one punch, along with stealing his weapon. "H-honey, kids, come down here!" He yelled. "Please…" the man begged to Evil Benny, "Don't hurt them."

"See, that's not up to me, that's up to _you_,and _them_." Evil Benny replied.

A woman came down the stairs, two children, a young boy and girl following in behind her, she screeched when she saw her husband on the ground, blood under his nose and lips, "Oh my God, Harry!" She rushed off the stairs and went to her husband, "Why did you do this?! What do you want?!"

"What I want? I want you to _leave_." Evil Benny commanded.

Harry managed to stand up, "W-what?"

"You heard me. Leave. Leave and never return." Evil Benny said to them. "You can pack up and leave now by your own free will or you can leave by _force_." They all looked at Evil Benny with a fearful look in their eyes, "Trust me, you don't want to see what force," he whispered. "Now… MOVE!" The Benny double yelled.

Harry yelled to his wife, "Pack a bag honey, hurry!"

She stormed off upstairs, leaving her kids and hurting husband downstairs with someone who appeared to be a young psycho. The three were watching Evil Benny in fear, which he noticed. A huge grin came to his face as he saw the look on the two young children's faces. He started to move towards them as Harry stepped in front of them a cold look on his face. "Leave my children _alone._"

Evil Benny scoffed, "What did I say about being an idiot?" Harry still continued to stare at him coldly, but he slowly moved away. He walked up to the two children and crouched down to their eye level. He stroked away hairs out of the young boy's face, which caused him to flinch away from Evil Benny. He whispered to the two children, "You know when I was a kid and I was scared, I had a favorite toy I always kept close… do you guys have one?" They both just simply nodded, "You wanna go and get it?" Evil Benny asked them, again, they simply nodded at him. Evil Benny motioned his head towards the upstairs and the children took off like a shot (no pun intended).

"Thank you." Harry said to Evil Benny, grateful he let his kids go.

Evil Benny shook his head, "Didn't do it for you, I did it for them… and me."

"I don't get it kid. If you want a house so damn bad? Then why the hell won't you just go out and buy or build one like everyone else?!" Harry snapped.

Evil Benny flashed a hand and quickly, Harry was dangling by his throat in midair, Harry making choking sounds. "Because I don't have the money… yet, to _buy _a house and to build one, it'd take too much magic. Besides… this way is more… _fun_." Evil Benny then dropped his hand, causing the man to crash to the floor with a loud thud. Evil Benny then walked over to a table by the door and saw a bowl full of keys in it, "I take it these are all your keys?" He examined them all closely and remembered the vehicle that was parked out front. "Here," he said taking off a black-handled key and throwing it in front of Harry, "You're going to need your car."

Harry weakly stood up and dusted himself off, grabbing his car key off of the floor, "Where do you want us to go?"

"I don't care where you go. As long as you don't have intentions to go to the police station, I don't care." Benny's evil double answered annoyed.

Harry asked him with a false confidence, "How do you know we won't?"

The evil spell caster pondered before smiling, "You value your lives and the lives of your two precious children... I'd hate to see something happen to you all. Believe me; I _will know _if you've gone to the police or _anyone _about this. If you do, it won't end well."

The man stared at Evil Benny just as his family came boiling off the stairs in a hurry to leave before the powerful young man before them decided to do something drastic. "Come on honey, let's go!" Harry's wife yelled nervously, dragging a huge suitcase.

When they got to the door, Harry turned around to Evil Benny, saying, "Thank you for-" But before he could finish his statement, the door was slammed in his face, his own front door was slammed in his face by a teenager who had taken over their home from them in one fell swoop. Although they were grateful, most burglars and home invasion criminals wouldn't have let them kept their lives either.

"Chatterboxes!" Benny's doppelganger yelled in frustration, "I should have ended them right here." He looked around their living room, "Guess I should give myself a tour of this _lovely _abode…" He then looked to a lone door by the kitchen, "Starting with the basement." He said lowly, walking to the door, opening it and looking down the dark staircase. He then got a huge grin on his face at what he saw, "With some new _appliances_ down here, this will be _perfect_." He cackled going downstairs to literally work his magic.

**The Morgan Residence**

**The Following Morning**

Ethan's dad bellowed from downstairs, "Ethan get ready for school! I thought you said you were going to Benny's! You're going to be late!" Mr. Morgan heard the patter of footsteps as Ethan then came running off the stairs as if his room were on fire. Ethan then appeared at the end of the stairs, out of breath, he looked tired as you could see bags under his eyes. "Look Ethan, I know your mom and I extended your curfew, but you and even Benny both need to be more responsible with that. You're still in school, so coming in late means the morning comes earlier and your sleep time is cut. You need your rest, Ethan."

"I-I know, dad, I'll try to make sure I get home on time." He said, knowing he and Benny's make-out session lasted longer than it should have.

Ross wryly chuckled, "Just be glad it's me coming to you about this and not your mother, she'd probably want to ground you for a week on the spot."

"Do you know when mom's coming home?" Ethan asked him.

Ross shrugged, "I'm not really sure. She just said that she'd need a few more days. Your grandmother's been ill and I'm sure, knowing Sam, she doesn't want to leave until she's sure your grandmother's all better." Ethan nodded. Ross grabbed his suitcase that was sitting on a nearby chair, "Now I've got to go to work. You, Jane, _and Benny_ know the rules…"

Ethan continued rushing his dad and himself out of the house, "Yeah, we come straight home and do nothing without Sarah's say-so. Dad, I got it."

"No light sabers, and no 'rings of fire'; I _never _want the fire department back at this house for something like that!" Ethan's father snapped.

"Dad! Got it! See you later!" Ethan said trying to avoid the lecture on burning down the house, but what they didn't know that a werewolf wanted to come in the house and kill them all. Ross made a nod before leaving, seeing that Ethan understood where they stood.

As Ross left, Ethan whispered, "Benny was the one who was conjuring up fictional characters from Jane's storybooks."

Mr. Morgan was in his car, already started, warming it up for the heat, he looked in his rear-view mirrors before backing off of the driveway, he was started to back into the street, when all of a sudden a motorcycle came whizzing by. Ross hit the brakes with a screech as the motorcycle driver kept flying down the street and turning the corner. "Motorcyclists," Ross commented negatively, "They act like they own the streets."

The cycle turned down the next street and the driver, dressed in all black; black shirt, underneath was a dark purple undershirt, which was the only thing not black on him. He also wore black pants, was wearing black almost combat-looking boots, a black leather jacket and gloves; also with a black helmet and dark sunglasses. He parked the motorcycle down the street from the home he was admiring, the Weir residence.

Unlike Ethan, Benny was ready for school, but his grandma was giving him some dire warnings. "Grandma, what's going on?" He asked her, concern in his voice at his grandmother's all of a sudden mood change.

"I don't know exactly what it is dear, but can't you feel it?" Evelyn answered, she saw Benny's eyes shifting, "Don't you feel uneasiness in the air dear?" Benny simply shook his head. "Nevertheless, be careful out there today dear. I don't know _exactly what, _if _anything,_ is destined to happen today, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Benny annoyed, "I got it gram."

"And _focus _when it comes down to your incantations, one slipup with _one _word and the spell you're hoping for is screwed up." She cautioned. She hated to admit, but Benny had gotten better with his magic over a year's time or so, especially with that incident involving Vice Principal Stern's quest for power. It was like he had finally seen the light, and she was glad that he did. But almost losing your best friends might cause you to focus more on what's important, especially to keep something like it from ever happening again.

Benny scoffed, almost finding his grandmother's worries funny. Well not her worries specifically, but the fact he rarely sees her like this, which also must mean some kind of something was coming to town. "Gram, whate_ver it _is, consider it vanquished. It doesn't stand a chance against Whitechapel's greatest protectors, one of whom is me." Benny said gloating.

Evelyn smiled, "I know. And you kids have been great, but still Benny, you cannot let your guard down. Just promise me, you'll be safe."

"Jeez Gram, yes! Can I go to _school_ now? Or do you want me to go out back and practice?!" Benny yelled, wondering how long his grandmother intended to keep him home, but he shouldn't complain, he could use a sick day.

**Sarah's House**

**On the Other Side of Town**

Sarah was getting ready for school herself, she and Erica both started their first semester at the community college in town. Admiring her newest outfit in her mirror. Something she hadn't been able to do since she was turned. A few months ago Benny found a spell in his spell book that would allow herself to see her reflection in her mirror. One of the few spells Benny had done lately that he hadn't screwed up somehow. Sarah still expected the mirror to either pull her into it, or the mirror itself would grow legs, jump up off of the dresser and run away. She remembered the day he did it, it was the first time she'd so much as hugged or even kissed him, and five times at that!

There was a knock on her window. She pushed it open to see Rory outside floating about, not caring who saw. Sarah gasped, pulling him inside harshly, "Rory you idiot, get in here before someone sees!"

Rory then asked her, "Are you pulling me in because you don't want me to been seen floating outside your window or are you pulling me in because you don't want _me_ to been seen floating outside your window?"

Sarah stuttered confused by the double question, "What does that mean? Of course I don't want you floating outside my window in broad daylight."

"Oh." Rory simply said softly, his feelings hurt.

Sarah noticed this and scoffed, realizing what Rory had just asked, in his usual way, "I'm glad you offered to accompany me to school Rory, next time, just use the front door."

Rory's predictable goofy smile then came next followed by a loud, "Awesome!"

"SHHHH!" Sarah snapped trying to quiet him down, "Ergo, since you didn't use the front door this morning, my parents don't even know that you're here!"

Rory then apologized on his loud outburst, "Sorry."

"It's alright. You just got excited. If my parents knew I snuck a boy in here they'd freak, especially my dad." Sarah explained to him, other than male relatives and close family friends, Sarah never really had any male friends over. Although lately, she wound up having to spend time with Rory, initially not by choice, but now she didn't mind him. "You miss hanging with Ethan and Benny don't you?" She asked him.

Rory lightly smiled, "It's that obvious?" Sarah nodded, "It's just that ever since Ethan and Benny became… _Ethan and Benny_, it's like all they wanna do is hang out with each other, even _more _so than usual."

"You almost sound _jealous_?" Sarah joked.

Rory snapped back, "No way! They're my bros and I love them, but I could never be _in love _with either one of them… what about you?"

"Me? What about me?" Sarah asked, almost defensively.

Rory held up his hands, "Nothing, I just mean… didn't you love Ethan?"

"Come on Rory, enough questions, we're late for school!" Sarah said trying to change the subject, grabbing her things. "Meet you down the street?" She asked him, barely making eye contact, "Don't forget to close the window on your way out!" She said rushing out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Rory watched this unfold, his mood changing to a disheartened one, "Yeah sure, whatever." He said softly, climbing back out Sarah's window.

Sarah was propped against her room door, confused at why she just dodged Rory's simple question.

Benny was driving Ethan to school, in silence, deep in thought about his grandmother's premonition. Ethan noticed there was something wrong with Benny, usually he's the one dominating their conversations on car rides. This morning, he was as quiet as a church mouse. "Hey B? What's going on? Is it about last night?" Ethan asked softly, thinking rushing to a make out session with Benny last night wasn't the best of ideas.

"Hmm?" Benny simply asked, focusing on the road.

Ethan continued, "I know we just started… dating, Benny. But maybe I went too far last night with you. I mean, I know we both agreed that when and if we're ready to do something more… more _intimate_, we'd both discuss it. I mean, I get… I'm just not ready for _that_ yet Benny. I mean-"

"Ethan stop!" Benny shouted. Ethan stopped his almost incoherent babbling and jumped, before he noticed a huge grin on Benny's face. Benny pulled up at a stop sign and stopped and looked at Ethan, "E, you're right. I'm not ready for sex either, that's a _huge _step, right now we're still closer to step one, and right now as far as I'm concerned, there's nothing wrong with being there." Benny grabbed one of Ethan's hands, "Trust me, we'll both know when we're ready. We've got nothing but time, there is no need for us to rush into _anything_."

Ethan reach over and lightly kissed Benny, embarrassed by what he had said, "I sounded stupid didn't I?"

"Well I wouldn't say _stupid_." Benny said, resuming driving, "Awkward more like."

Ethan groaned, "How do you do it Benny? How are you able to say these things without feeling weird? Like you _always _know what to say anyway?"

"I mean it does feel _weird_ to me too E, but you know I'm a talker." Benny joked.

Ethan said under his breath, "More like _smooth talker_."

"What was that?" Benny asked looking over at him.

Ethan smirked saying as innocently as possible, "Nothing B, nothing at all!"

"Mm-hmm." Benny grumbled, not hiding the smile on his face. But all of a sudden, the memories of what his grandma was warning him about earlier flooded back. "Ethan, grandma thinks there is a real threat posing itself to Whitechapel."

Ethan deduced, "Well Stern's dead, he killed himself when the Lucifractor was destroyed. Jesse? He's doing outreach work for the vampire council, there's _no way_ he'd risk them finding out he's doing something, and risk getting destroyed a third time. Does she have a clue what's coming?"

"No idea. She just warned me to be careful with my spells and to watch my back." Benny answered making a right turn down the next road that led up to the school. "But I kinda have to agree with her Ethan, I've got a bad feeling."

Ethan sighed in frustration, "I better call Sarah at first break, let her know what's up."

"It just doesn't end in this town." Benny wryly commented.

Meanwhile back at the Weir residence, someone was ringing Evelyn's doorbell repeatedly. "Coming, coming!" She yelled coming from the other room. She quickly opened the door and she would have never guessed, _he'd _be on the other side.

"Hi _grandma_," Benny's evil double said in a malice tone, a devilish grin on his face.

Evelyn said in a low tone of voice she never knew she even had, "I am _not _your grandmother, and you are _not _Benny."

"You're right about that. I don't want to be, he's a weak and pathetic loser anyway." Evil Benny spouted back.

Evelyn asked him, "Are you sure you're not referring to yourself?"

"Funny, Evelyn; but that's going to cost you." He said smirking. Evelyn's hands began to glow and Evil Benny noticed, "Wanna bet I'm faster?"

Evelyn squinted her eyes, not backing down, not afraid of the outcome, "Probably, but I have to try."

"If you must," Evil Benny said shrugging, his hands glowing as well.

After that moment, all that could be seen then was a huge flash of a sparkly light before the Weir's front door was slammed shut followed by the sounds of a struggle in the home.

**End of chapter 3. Evelyn vs. Evil Benny; grandma vs. evil grandson that's hell-bent on revenge. Who wins? You have to leave REVIEWS to get the next chapter! Plus you have to love Ethan/Benny.**

**3 years later, Sarah & Erica are in college; Rory, Ethan, and Benny high school seniors. I wish the show was still on; I would have loved to have seen them do this. **

**Sarah still has feelings for Ethan eh? Maybe, maybe not. I got the idea of putting Sarah and Rory together from the ep. "Jockenstien." They aren't together yet, it's just baby steps.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been waiting SO PATEINTLY for me to update this story. And many thanks to those who have followed, favorited, and left reviews (if you don't review, I don't remember to update).**

**Reply:**

**MBAV fan & TeamEthanMorgan: **Evil Benny won't die in chapter 3. Chapter 4 (next chapter) however, I'm not so sure!


End file.
